Kategoria:Universitete
Golden Globe Awards janë shpërblime që shpërndahen për filma të kinemave dhe programeve televizive. Manifestimi i shërndarjes së çmimeve organizohet që nga viti 1944 nga agjensia e shtypit Hollywood Foreign Press Association. Vendimet për shpërndarjen e çmimeve merren nga një grup i përbërë nga më se 100 zhurnalistë internacionalë të cilët veprojnë në Hollywood. Në vitet fillestare të mbajtjes së manifestimit janë vlersuar vetem filmat e ekranit të madhë, mirëpo me rritjen e popularitetit të televizionit ka shkaktuar që në vitin 1956 të vendoset për zgjerimin e ndarjes së shpërblimeve edhe për prodhimet televizive. Në këtë llojë manifestimesh, Golden Globe merret si çmimi më i lartë për artin e shtatë pas manifestimit Academy Awards (Shpërblim i Akademis së Arteve të ShBA-së). Ndarja e shpërblimeve bëhet në një darkë solemne në të cilën janë të ftuar personalitete të njohura të Hollywood-it. Përndryshe ky manifestim merret edhe si mundësi e paraqitjes së këtyre peronaliteteve para manifestimit të Akademis i cili zakonisht mbahet disa javë më vonë. Kategoritë e Golden Globes Golden Globe jepet në këto Kategori: * Best Motion Picture – Drama * Best Motion Picture – Musical or Comedy * Best Director – Motion Picture * Best Performance by an Actress in a Motion Picture – Drama * Best Performance by an Actor in a Motion Picture – Drama * Best Performance by an Actress in a Motion Picture – Musical or Comedy * Best Performance by an Actor in a Motion Picture – Musical or Comedy * Best Performance by an Actress in a Supporting Role in a Motion Picture * Best Performance by an Actor in a Supporting Role in a Motion Picture * Best Foreign Language Film * Best Screenplay – Motion Picture * Best Original Song – Motion Picture * Best Original Score – Motion Picture * Best Performance by an Actress in a Television Series – Drama * Best Performance by an Actor in a Television Series – Drama * Best Performance by an Actress in a Television Series – Musical or Comedy * Best Performance by an Actor in a Television Series – Musical or Comedy * Best Performance by an Actress in a Mini-Series or a Motion Picture Made for Television * Best Performance by an Actor in a Mini-Series or a Motion Picture Made for Television * Best Performance by an Actress in a Supporting Role in a Series, Mini-Series or Motion Picture Made for Television * Best Performance by an Actor in a Supporting Role in a Series, Mini-Series or Motion Picture Made for Television * Best Television Series – Drama * Best Television Series – Musical Or Comedy * Golden Globe Award - Best Mini-Series or Motion Picture Made for Television * Cecil B. DeMille Award – Sipas Regjisorit Cecil B. DeMille Golden Globe sipas viteve *Golden Globe - 2004 *Golden Globe - 2005 Category:Film Category:Golden Globe Category:Çmim filmi ar:غولدن غلوب bg:Награда Златен глобус bs:Zlatni globus ca:Premi Globus d'Or da:Golden Globe de:Golden Globe Award en:Golden Globe Award es:Premios Globo de Oro et:Kuldgloobus fa:جایزه گلدن گلوب fi:Golden Globe fr:Golden Globe Award he:פרס גלובוס הזהב hr:Zlatni globus hu:Golden Globe-díj id:Golden Globe Award it:Premio Golden Globe ja:ゴールデングローブ賞 ka:ოქროს გლობუსი lt:Auksinis gaublys nds:Golden Globe nl:Golden Globe no:Golden Globe-prisene pl:Złoty Glob pt:Golden Globe Awards ru:Золотой глобус (премия) sh:Zlatni globus simple:Golden Globe Award sr:Златни глобус sv:Golden Globe Award th:รางวัลลูกโลกทองคำ uk:Золотий глобус zh:金球奖